


Sunday Morning Wakeup Call

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean's Drinking Habits, F/M, Graphic Designer!Dean, Multi, Museum Worker!Jess, Museum Worker!Sam, Sibling Incest, Waking Up With Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Jess saves Dean from making a terrible drunken mistake.  He gets Sam to help say thank you.





	Sunday Morning Wakeup Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Ships Creation Challenge  
> Prompt: Liquid Cocaine  
> Pairing: Dean/Jess/Sam  
> Partner: Face-70
> 
> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Graphic Designer!Dean
> 
> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Museum AU

Jess stared at the design for the flyer that Dean put in front of her, trying to hide her initial reaction. Her initial reaction was horror. Brown and gold wasn’t too bad, really, but it looked so… weird. Dean was a bit drunk, though, so maybe there was a chance to at least convince him not to send it in just yet. “Dean? How did you come up with this?”

“It’s brilliant! Check it out. The exhibit is about the history of drug use and treatment, legal and otherwise, so I figured I should go get some chemical enhancement to come up with the design.” Dean grinned cheekily and pointed to the colors. “Dark brown for Jäger, golden yellow for Bacardi 151, red and white striped border for Rumple Minze, and gold flakes for Goldschlager. Benny helped me figure out how to do it.”

Jess crossed her arms. “Okay, I’m gonna need a little more explanation than that.”

“Rumple Minze is clear, but it's peppermint flavored.”

“Right, so red and white, but… why those drinks?”

“Oh, you don’t know what those make?”

“No, I really don’t. Beer’s about my limit. I’m not you or Sam.”

“Mix those four equally, and you’ve got a shot of Liquid Cocaine!" Dean's grin got even bigger. "Perfect, see?”

“And how many shots did you have while you were designing this…?”

“Well, I had to get inspiration, so… three? Or four? I dunno, I wasn’t counting, Benny just gave me new ones when I needed them.”

Jess shook her head. “Okay. Go upstairs, sleep this off, and we’ll see what you think of it in the morning.” Dean finished off his beer and obeyed. Jess carefully put the laptop somewhere safe – meaning where Sam wouldn’t see what was on it. Sam would draw dicks on the flyer just to make the point about how ugly it was. If Dean woke up too hung over, he might not even notice before he hit send.

 

Jess woke up to the feeling of one of her boys holding her from behind while the other gently kissed her body. Which was which didn't matter. “Mmmmm, is this gonna be every morning, now?”

“No, probably not, just special ones,” Sam said in her ear. He must be the one holding her. Not really a surprise. When he was in the mood, Sam was really, really good at taking care of her and Dean, but he rarely got in the mood.

If this was a special morning, though, Jess had no idea why. “What haven’t I remembered yet because I woke up with my brain half shut off?”

“It’s Sunday. Not a single one of us has to go to work today. We have time to wake up in good ways,” Dean said, pausing every so often to kiss her again. “Besides, you probably saved my job last night, so I owe you one, and Sam’s always happy to help me out.”

Jess giggled. As long as Sam hadn't had the chance to deface it, Dean was being a little dramatic, there. “One bad idea isn’t gonna get you fired, Dean. You’d just have been told to try again. You don’t owe me…” She cut herself off as Dean did something with his tongue that made her completely forget what she’d been about to say. “Okay, never mind, you totally owe me, keep doing that.”

Sam laughed softly at her. “Dean refused to let me see it. How bad was it?”

Jess shivered. “It was awful. It was exactly what you’d expect after Benny kept giving him shots of a ridiculous-sounding drink. It was… oh my god, Dean, if you want me to shut up that’s working.”

“Yeah? Good.” Dean pulled away. “So… what do you want to do this morning?”

“Are you kidding? You wake me up like this and you think there’s any question at all what we’re doing?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean said. “I mean some stuff is obvious, but Sammy there should get a little more involved, don’t you think? So what do you want to do?”

“Sam? You good with this, if I just lie right here on top of you while Dean fucks me?” If he wanted to do more, she was totally on board, but if not, at least this way he could still feel like he was involved.

“Works for me.” Sam kissed her neck. “Might do some things like that, if you don’t mind.”

“No. Not at all. Dean? That work for you?”

“Hell yeah. Sam, you sure you’re okay? You don’t wanna get more active?”

“I’m fine, dude. You know me. I need something, I’ll speak up.”

“Okay.” Dean bent past Jessica to kiss Sam. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
